poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Beauregard and the Kibble Factory
Beauregard and the Kibble Factory is a fan made episode created by Magic-is-cute, Cartoonlover, Disneydude15, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Beauregard wins a trip to visit Willy Woofer's kibble factory, but strange things keep happening there, and poor Beauregard is blamed for them. Plot Part One (Whopper, Bright Eyes, and Cooler's childen are watching tv in his dog house.) George Caninopolous(on tv): Don't forget the search for the golden bones is on! There are only three golden bones in the world, each found in a box of Willy Woofer's kibble, and whoever finds one wins an exclusive tour of Willy Woofer's kibble factory! And don't forget to ask a brother or sister, your parent, friend, and your owner to come with you to the factory. Daisy: I hope one of us finds a golden bone. Beauregard: So do I, but I highly doubt that we will. Chances of that happening are one in a kazillion. So, it's a stroke of luck. Then again, maybe it's not. No! I mean it is. No, it isn't! Oh! I'm so confused! Martin: Well, who knows? Maybe there could be some pup that can make our wish of finding the golden dog bones. (Violet and a puppy walk over to Cooler) Cooler: Hiya, Sam. Who's this you have here? Violet: This is Margaret Angelica Vanderfeller, but her friends call her Magic. She's my neice and she's wondering if she can be a member of the Sons and Daughters of the Pound Puppies. Cooler: Why, of course she can! Magic: Realy? Wow! Life is just so awesome! Cooler: Come, Magic. I'll introduce you to my puperoos. (Cooler and Magic go to Whopper's dog house.) Cooler: Pups, meet Margaret Angelica Vanderfeller. Magic: You can call me Magic. (Lanford shakes Magic's paw) Lanford: Hiya, Magic. Say, did you hear about the contest? Magic: Contest? What kind of contest? Bright Eyes: Willy Woofer's Kibble Factory has just announced that there's going to be a search for three golden dog bones in each marked boxes of Wolly Woofer's Kibble. In addition, if one of us finds the dog bone, he or she can go to Willy Woofer's Kibble Factory with our parents and owner. Doesn't that sound peachy keen with sprinkles and a cherry on top? Magic: That sounds neato! Life is just so awesome! (Holly peeks her head into the dog house.) Holly: Hey Puppies. I have a......(looks at Magic) who's this? Lanford: This is Margaret Angelica Vanderfeller. Magic: I prefer to be called Magic. Holly: Hi Magic. Welcome to the pound. I have a box of Willy Woofer's kibble. Do all of you want to come out and see if there's a golden bone inside? Lanford: Sure. (Bright Eyes, Whopper, Magic, Cooler, and the pups come out of the dog house.) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee with sprinkles and a cherry on top! I hope there's a golden dog bone inside. (Holly opens the box and they all look inside. They found nothing but kibble.) All: Nuts! Holly: Oh well. Better luck next time. (Holly leaves.) Lanford: And we were this close too, Pop. Cooler: Don't worry puperoos, you'll have other chances. Lanford: Oh, I really don't care if we find one or not. I just thought it would by nice. Jewel: But there are only three golden bones is the whole world. We don't stand a chance. Magic: I can help you guys out. I'm an expert of telekinesis. Beauregard: What's telekinesis? Magic: It's a special ability where I move objects at will without touching them. I'm also gifted with psychokinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, and x-ray vision. Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee with sprinkles on a cherry on top! Jewel: No wonder why you're called Magic. Magic: Yep. Let's go get Tony and head to the grocery store. Part Two (Tony, Cooler's children and Magic are in the grocery store.) Tony: So, who's your new friend? Martin: Her name is Margaret Angelica Vanderfeller, uncle Tony. However, she likes to be called Magic. (Tony, Cooler's puppies, and Magic are at the pet food aisle.) Tony: Is there where Willy Woofer's Kibble is located? Magic: Certainly. Let me see... (Magic's eyes turn green and she scans the boxes.) Lanford: Which one is it, Magic? Magic: Hmm... (She spies a dog bone shaped item inside one of the boxes.) Magic: That one! (Tony walks toward the box.) Tony: Are you sure? Magic: Yes! (Back at the puppy pound, Beauregard opens the box and pulls a golden dog bone out. Beauregard jumps up and down in excitement.) Beauregard: Hooray! I won! (Cooler and Nose Marie enter.) Cooler: What did you win? Beauregard: A golden dog bone. Nose Marie: What does that mean? Beauregard: I won a trip to Willy Woofer's kibble factory! Cooler: Congratulations, Beau. Beauregard: I wonder who I should take with me? (Martin, Lanford, Jewel, and Daisy rush to her.) Martin: Why don't you take me with you? I am the smartest in the family. Lanford: No, take me with you. Jewel: Take me, Beau. I'll protect you. Daisy: I wouldn't mind going. Beauregard: Um... I think I'll take... um... Carrie. (Carrie hugs Beauregard.) Magic: Congatulations, Beau! I hope you and Carrie have a good time. Beauregard: Actually, Magic, you can come to. And so can mommy, daddy, and uncle Tony too. Magic: Why, thank you Beau! Life is just so awesome! Beauregard: You know, I like her catchphrase. (Later Beauregard, Cooler, Nose Marie, Carrie, Tony, and Magic are seen arriving at the factory.) Tony: So this must be Willy Woofer's Factory. (Two escorts enter.) Escort: You've arrived just time. Two more winners are waiting for you. Come with us. (Beauregard and the others enter the factory. Two families are standing by the door. Beauregard notices two puppies with the families.) Beauregard(to the puppies): Hi, my name is Beauregard Smith, and this is my sister, Carrie, and my friend Margaret Angelica Vanderfeller. You can call her Magic. Puppy 1: Hello, Beauregard. I'm Avery. This is my brother Owen, and this is my owner Reuben. Puppy 2: I'm Gretchen. This is my friend, Yonni, and this is my owner, Agnes. (A pug wearing a tall purple hat enters.) Magic(whispering to Beauregard): That must be Willy Woofer. Willy Woofer: Well, who were you expecting, Rowan Atkinson? So, you must be the winners. Am I correct? (Tony looks at Reuben and Agnes. He then sees Reuben and Agnes with devious smiles on their faces.) Tony: (Whispering to Cooler) Don't look now, Cooler my buddy, but I think there's something up with that guy and that woman. Cooler(whispering back): What makes you think that? Tony: Look at their faces. They look like they're going to cause trouble and pin the blame on your son. Willy Woofer: Is everybody ready to start the tour? Everyone else: Yes. Willy Woofer: Alright, then follow me. Tony: (Whispering to Cooler) We better keep an eye on those two just in case. Part Three (Later, everyone is walking through the processing section.) Beauregard: Mr. Woofer, who helps you run your factory? Willy Woofer: Well, you see, I have robots to help make dog biscuits. Magic: What kind of robots, Mr. Woofer? Willy Woofer: Well, robots that are programmed to make designs of the biscuits, make from scratch, bake them, put the finishing touches, and send them to all of the grocery stores and pet stores in the world. Any more questions? (Carrie holds up a picture of a dog biscuit with a question mark next to it.) Cooler: My daughter Carrie wants to know what your dog biscuits are made of. Willy Woofer: Well, I'm glad you asked. You see, the dog biscuits we make here are made of every dog friendly ingredient you can imagine. Beauregard: Wow! Magic: Mr. Woofer, how fast are your biscusts produced? Willy Woofer: Approximately every 3.1 seconds. The fastest time we produced dog biscuits is a nanosecond. (Carrie holds a picture with the word "Wow" in rainbow colors.) Reuben: (Whispering to Agnes) Let's some fun. Agnes: Yeah. (Reuben and Agnes leave.) Tony: (Whispering to Cooler and Beauregard) Looks like those two are up to something. Let's follow them. Cooler: (To Nose Marie) Nose Marie, can you watch Magic and Carrie while I go with Beau and Tony? Nose Marie: Okay, Cooler honey. (Tony, Cooler and Beauregard follow Reuben and Agnes to a vault.) Reuben: Yes! A vault! Agnes: There could be dough inside! Once we break inside, we're taking the cash. Tony: (To Cooler and Beauregard) They're going to break into that vault! (Tony picks up a book from a bookshelf and throws it at Reuben.) Reuben: Did you throw that book? Beauregard: Maybe he has and maybe he hasn't. Cooler: You best leave that safe alone if you don't want to get into trouble. Tony: Yeah! (Reuben pulls a switchblade knife.) Agnes: You shouldn't have done that. Reuben: Yeah, because I'm angry, VERY angry indeed! Tony: Uh oh. Cooler: Whoops. Beauregard: Let's run! Reuben: I'm gonna make you pay for that! (Tony, Cooler and Beauregard run away as Reuben chases them.) Agnes: Now, for the moolah. (Meanwhile, Beau, Cooler and Tony are still being chased by Reuben.) Beauregard: We're in trouble now! Reuben: Well, no duh you're in trouble, Obvious Boy! (Tony and Cooler grab a few books from a bookshelf and throw them at Reuben.) Cooler: That should hold him off. Reuben: Do you really think a few books are going to stop me? (Tony throws a bigger book at Reuben.) Reuben: Ouch! (Reuben then falls back.) Cooler: Now let's stop Agnes. (The trio back to Agnes as she was about to break in.) Cooler: Hey! You! (Agnes notices them.) Agnes: What do you want? (Beauregard throws a water balloon at Agnes.) Agnes: Oh, come on! I just fixed my hair! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Beauregard